


Does Roggie Want a Kiss?

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1981, I'm Sorry, I'm a tease, Jealousy, M/M, does someone want a blowjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: At the American Music Awards John gets a kiss from the host but not Roger. Roger is disappointed but John thinks of a way to make it up to him. A kiss different kind of kiss but more satisfying ;)





	Does Roggie Want a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).

> An idea inspired by ask_catnip and the video stills of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBN0auHCYco

John Deacon has been a completely giggling mess since they announced that Another One Bites the Dust, sure a Queen song, but his song!, the Favorite Pop Single! They weren't just nominated for the American Music Awards, but they won. And Freddie had been good enough not to come, knowing how the media always made him the center of attention even when he didn't want to be in the spotlight. Deaky had gone up there to accept the award - their award- his reward! It had been very exciting!

He felt like he was full of champagne, bubbling inside of him. He couldn't stop grinning or smiling, and bopping along like an idiot. He doesn't remember what was said expect someone had yelled out, "Nice suit!" Which had made John just laugh, blush and bow all at the same time. He wasn't wearing a suit of course. Only a fun christmas sweater.

It was all kind of a blur and he can't really remember it all over the adrenaline rushing. He had said something brief and vague like, "Thank you. We never thought we'd make it." Had he been sarcastic? No, he genuinely never thought he'd be a rockstar or write such huge songs. And yet, Queen had always been so determined. There was certainly never any doubt in Freddie or Roger's mind that they were going to do something with themselves, hell or high water.

Speaking of Roger, Deaky turns around to look at Roger looking a little glum. Did he hallucinate them winning? No. They are backstage after having accepted the trophy that looks like 1# most likely to be a murder weapon. Perfect for impaling any unwanted house guests. So if they've got the trophy they've won, there are no runner up trophies, then what had gotten Roger in such a mood?

"Alright there Roger?"

Roger looks up from where he's following the path of his shoes. His hair has his usual, elegantly disheveled hair and a sharp gray suit with a black shirt and white tie. He looks a lot sharper than John. He probably had more faith that they were going to win. Deaky hasn't had a lot of faith in his song or in his songwriting ability. If it wasn't for Freddie giving him encouragement, Roger a kick in the pants, a little gloating from Brian, he doesn't think he ever would have. Might have stayed a wallflower like all other bassists.

"Mmmm..." Roger vocalises back without answering or looking up.

Deaky throws and arm around Roger's shoulders. His still giddly, bouncing on the ends of his feet with each step. "What's up?"

"Nothing I guess. I'm happy for you. No really. This is great but-"

"But?" John asks trying to lower his energy level for this apparently somber conversation. It's totally killing his buzz but Roger being alright is more important than fun or partying.

"It's just that this means- You- You've all- First Freddie with Rhapsody and that was great. Queen's first. And then Brian had We Will Rock You-"

"And now I have Bites the Dust which means you're the only one yet to write a hit."

Roger slumps, "Yeah, I know it's stupid and then the announcer lady gave you a kiss but not me-"

John barely remembers. She had extended her arms to give the trophy to Roger and then arms still extended brought him forward to peek his cheek. Well not really his cheek. It had been give with such little pressure he's not sure it was his ear or his hair but she had air kissed past his face.

"Aw Roger I'm sorry. I'm sure it's only cause she handed you the trophy. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until you write a hit too. But if what you really want is a kiss; I'll give one to you." John offers solicitly as he leans in close and looks up at Roger through his lashes. It's hard because Deaky is short but Roger is wearing his suit shoes with their three cm heels while he's in sneaks.

"And what if that is what I want? A kiss?"

"Mmmm," John says looks around as they are headed outside through the backstage. Lots of people buzzing around, no one paying them any attention. "If that's what you want but hold on I want to give it to you in private."

He spots an empty prep room and it locks from the inside. Hopefully by the fact the name card was blank and that all the tables are empty, none will come here. They step inside, lock the door and John allows himself to be pinned against the wall. Roger leans in real close, only hindered by the trophy between their two stomachs. "Are you going to give me a kiss American Music Award Winner Mr. John Richard Deacon?"

John leans in even a little closer that Roger can feel John's lip moving as he speaks, "I sure am Mr Roger Meddows Taylor but not here."

"Is this room not private en-"

Grabbing Roger by the lapels of his fancy gray suit, John reverse their positions and slams the pretty blonde against the wall. "I'm going to give it to you right-" Deaky cups Roger through his trousers, "Here."

Roger's eyes are wide in surprise and he's only breathing shallowly. His grip is white-knuckled on the stupid glass trophy. John uses his other hand to open Roger's trousers and lets them drop to the ground. Roger's cock is starting to harden and tent his pants. Deaky teases two strokes through the thin material of Roger's boxers before grabbing the elastic waistband with two hands. As he lowers it, he slowly sinks to his knees and sits back on his heels. He lets his eyes fall half shut and opens his mouth to stick his tongue out just enough to cover his bottom lip.

"I've heard you've earned a reward Mr Taylor."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm such a tease, this is my first almost smut. I need to ease in one toe at a time. But if someone else wants to write the ending...


End file.
